Night Shift
"Night Shift" is the eleventh episode of the third season of ER. The episode first aired on NBC at January 16, 1997. It was written by Paul Manning and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. The ER staff works on a slow night in the ER, but are faced with cases such as Mark Greene facing legal issues when he was told not to give a spinal tap on a woman with meningitis. Charlie returns to the ER after a beating. John Carter faces a dilemma regarding the tension between Peter Benton and Dennis Gant, which leads to the unthinkable. Plot In the night shift, Greene risks his career in order to save a woman with meningitis. Charlie was severely beaten. Carol is an at a crossroads with the nursing management when they ordered her to cut two ER nurses, but discovers something on their payroll. Jeanie volunteers to be in Weaver's study. Benton discovers Carter's affair with Dr. Keaton. After Gant goes to Anspaugh after Benton scolds him again, Carter again ditches him which leads to deadly results. NBC Description BUMP IN THE NIGHT: Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) talks Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) into assisting in a study on the effect of exercise on night-shift workers. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards), battling with the hospital attorney who refuses to let him treat an incoherent patient, finds an unexpected friend in Nurse Marquez (Laura Ceron). Nurse Hathaway's (Julianna Margulies) solution to the hospital's budget crises upsets the nursing staff. When Charlie (guest star Kirsten Dunst), reappears and asks Dr. Ross (George Clooney) for another favor, his refusal to help unwittingly puts her in a dangerous situation. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) avoids listening to Dr. Gant's (Omar Epps) personal problems and sneaks off to a rendezvous with Dr. Keaton (Glenne Headly). Frustrated in his attempt to secure another pediatric surgery rotation, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) takes out his anger on Dr. Gant in front of the hospital staff. Later, Benton, Carter, and Doyle frantically work to save a man who threw himself in front of the train and soon realize it's Dr. Gant. Short summary It's a quiet night shift in the ER. Carol Hathaway is told she has to fire two of her nurses because of a budget shortfall. Her creative solution doesn't sit well with the staff, however. Dr. Weaver needs another volunteer for her sleep deprivation study. After getting negative feedback from Dr. Benton, Dennis Gant decides it's all too much and takes drastic action. Dr. Greene has to deal with a patient who is refusing treatment and neither legal nor psych services will allow him to treat her against her wishes. Doug Ross has to treat Charlie the street kid, who has been beaten up by a pimp. Benton catches Abby Keaton and Carter canoodling in her office. Characters *Mark Greene *John Carter *Doug Ross *Carol Hathaway *Peter Benton *Jeanie Boulet *Kerry Weaver Quotes Dr. John Carter: Hey Maggie, you got anything good? Dr. Maggie Doyle: Carol Hathaway dropped a clock on Weaver's head. Dr. John Carter: Deliberately? Dr. Maggie Doyle: I'm foggy on the details. _______________________________________ Charlie Chiemingo: You're a creep, you know that? Dr. Doug Ross: Yep. Charlie Chiemingo: A creep and a pervert! shouting Charlie Chiemingo: That's right! This doctor made me go down on him! He gave me VD, he got me pregnant, and now he wants me to pay for the abortion! Child molester! Nurse Carol Hathaway: Lovely girl. ______________________________________ doctors are trying to save a man who got hit by the El beeper goes off Nurse Malik McGrath: Whose beeper? Dr. Peter Benton: It's coming from the patient. looks at the beeper Nurse Malik McGrath: Lydia, what number did you page Gant to? Nurse Lydia Wright: This room, 3376. Nurse Malik McGrath: That's the number on this pager. Dr. Maggie Doyle: Oh my God. Dr. John Carter: What? Dr. Maggie Doyle: The patient! It's Gant!Category:Episodes Category:Season 3